Payback
Payback is the twenty first episode of Season One and Glee Center Stage. It was aired on July 2nd 2012. The club discovers that one of their members has defected to Aural Fixation, forcing some of them to deal with their emotions as they discover that one of their friends was using them all along and their morale reaches an all time low, as the club desperately try to find a way to beat them. Violette & Teddy want revenge on their cheating boyfriends, while Center Stage finds a way to get back at Aural Fixation for all the trouble they've caused. 'Plot' The club discovers that one of their members has defected to Aural Fixation, forcing some of them to deal with their emotions as they discover that one of their friends was using them all along. The rift between Billy and Teddy continues to grow, making it uneasy for the rest of the people around them. Meanwhile, Center Stage finds a way to get back at Aural Fixation for all the trouble they've caused. 'Recap' So here's what you missed on Center Stage... Eric thought everyone should get a chance at being male lead and decided to compete against Spider and the rest of the boys for the spot. Xander and Teddy's relationship had begun to grow quite painful as Xander demanded even more from him. Courtney had finally agreed to giving Vicky another shot thanks to Libby's coaxing, but was having second thoughts. Teddy called Billy, hoping to make sense of things, but caught him at a bad time, making the rift between the two even deeper. Courtney and Vicky finally reconciled, and to top things off, Courtney was able to introduce Libby to her mother who willingly accepted. Meanwhile, we found out that Eric was secretly a spy who was even sleeping with Xander! YIKES! ...and that's what you missed on Center Stage! 'Story' Payback, or revenge as most would call it, refers to a harmful action against a person or group in response to a grievance, be it real or perceived. It is also called retribution, retaliation or vengeance; it may be characterized as a form of justice, an altruistic action which enforces societal rules and which is based on a deep rooted evolutionary instinct that helped humanity by implementing social cohesion in a subtle way. Mr. Evans calmly walked into the choir room. He did not have to turn to see a few of the girls fighting over who was the better singer. Everything was simple when this all began. Hell, everything was better. Yes everyone fought, but this time it seemed as if they had been fighting like no other. It hadn't been any one person's fault. Everyone had been at it with each other. How he wished show choir wasn't as conniving as it was nowadays. He sighed and wrote a single word on the board. Turning around, he uttered the words "Payback." That got the club's attention. June regained her seat next to Spider, with Courtney on his other side. "Now, I know this year has been tough. We've only just begun to build this glee club, and already we've lost a good amount of key players. And frankly, right now, our work has not been up to par." stated the teacher. "I'll say." Spider quietly interjected. "What's that, Spider?" asked Mr. Evans. He knew what the boy had said, but he wanted him to say it louder for effect. "I said," Spider began. "That Center Stage'' sucks ever since we lost all those members. We've been awful to tell you the truth. Sadly, with only a few days to go 'til we leave for LA, we've basically dug our own graves. The only reason we won at Regionals is that Courtney tricked The Mockingjays into singing a load of crap. And now, with Eric returning to Aural Fixation, they probably know all our plans for Nationals and we'll be the laughing stock of the show choir world." "Now, that's no way to think." Rose said, trying to calm him down. "We're amazing and we always will be." she winked at him from her seat above. "Well, thank you Rose for those kind words." Mr. Evans said, bringing the group back to the board. "Now, as you all know, we all leave for LA two days from now, but I'd still like to give you guys one final assignment. I know all of you've would jump at the chance to take action against Aural Fixation, and as much as I would love to burn their school down, I strongly disagree with physical confrontation." That made a few of the members giggle, mainly June and Rose. "Mr. Evans?" Vi said as she stood up. "I have a song I'd like to sing, if you don't mind." "Sure, Violette." the teacher replied. "Go right ahead." Vi was soon out of the gaggle of teenagers and right next to her teacher as the music resounded and she began to bang her head. “'She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of a world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens I told her. The angles were all wrong now. She's ripping wings off of butterflies.” she sang as everyone looked on. “'''Keep your feet on the ground when your head's in the clouds. Well go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle. Well go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle. Ba da ba ba da ba ba da!” she continued as everyone began to clap along to the beat. Violette then hopped up to the rest of the glee club members, singing to each of them as if she were telling a story. “'So one day he found her crying, coiled up on the dirty ground. Her prince finally came to save her, and the rest you can figure out.'” she sang, rolling her eyes.' '“'But it was a trick and the clock struck twelve. Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick or the wolf's gonna blow it down.'” she sang, waving a finger at the girls in the room as if to serve as a warning. “'Keep your feet on the ground when your head's in the clouds. Well go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle. Well go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle. Ba da ba ba da ba ba da!'” she continued, strumming her air guitar. “'Well you built up a world of magic because your real life is tragic. Yeah you built up a world of magic.' 'If it's not real you can't hold it in your hand. You can't feel it with your heart and I won't believe it. But if it's true you can see it with your eyes. Oh, even in the dark. And that's where I want to be, yeah.'” Vi sang once more, hopping up on the piano and strutting her stuff. “'Well go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle. Well go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle. Ba da ba ba da ba ba da!'” she sang.' '“'To bury the castle, bury the castle!'” “'Ba da ba ba da ba ba da...'” everyone sang from their seats, all banging their heads to the music. “'Ba da ba ba da ba ba da...'” added Vi, a smile of redemption on her face. “'Ba da ba ba da ba ba da...'” chimed the rest of Center Stage, clapping along once more to the beat. “'Ba da ba ba da ba ba da...'” the girl finished, hopping off of the piano and wiping the sweat off of her fevered brow. ___________________________________________________________________________________ The afternoon found June and Libby as they were off to find some sheet music. June had insisted on Libby's companionship as she believed the girl actually did have some decent knowledge of proper music. "We really need to focus on our set list for Nationals." June exclaimed as she adjusted her hair. "I get what you're saying June, but Mr. Evans has that down pat. And you know how he can get when any of us try to make any suggestions of changing his selections." Libby said as she quickly tried to catch up to the fiery ginger. "Well that's easy for you to say Libby, you aren't the leader the president of the glee club." replied June with much fervor as she walked past the drove of wandering students. "Well, you're not really -” "Regardless," June interrupted. "I'm the only one that is truly looking out for the glee club, competition wise. Do you really think Aural Fixation is just sitting in their seats or serenading one another?" she questioned. "Well I -" Libby shifted her books in her hand. "I'm not too sure...no?" she answered nervously. "Exactly!" exclaimed June as she pointed her finger in the air. "They've practically been doing vocal exercises in their respective mother's wombs!" "Okay...eew, June. I don't think anyone other than you would do something like that." Libby said as she scrunched her face in disgust. June looked at her and opened her mouth to counter what she had said, but Libby had stopped listening. They and had just walked past the side of the school when someone had caught Libby's eye. She looked over and saw Courtney, a wide smirk set on her face. She was standing all by her lonesome, waiting for her secret girlfriend. The brunette still had her eyes set on Libby as she sent a shy smile back to her, and it only made the girl's smirk widen. Courtney blew out a long stream of smoke and casually waved at her girlfriend. The younger girl blushed , pausing in her tracks once more before catching up with June yet again. "Libby, were you even listening to what I was just saying?" June asked. "Uh-um Nationals, and uh...to focus on the set list." she paused to think of anything else. "Go team!" she said weakly throwing her fist in the air. June scoffed at her and shook her head, as they neared the parking lot. "Libby, I feel that you should stop staring over at Courtney over there and actually listen to what I -" she said, both getting cut off by a sudden cold slap to the face. "Good morning, tone deafs! Red is a good color on you!" Xander stated as he laughed and slapped the rear of Eric who stood behind him. “See you in California!” Eric chuckled. June gasped and wiped her face. Libby grabbed June's arm and began to head back to school. She opened the door to the nearest bathroom and they both got paper towels and put water on them. June sighed and began to clean her face off. All of a sudden the door slammed open, and June cowered thinking there were more slushies to come. But to both of their surprise it was Courtney. Her face was red, and she was shaking from her platforms all the way to her beautiful top. "June, go find Spider and let him clean you up." she stated angrily. June looked at her confused. "Now!" she spat, causing June to practically sprint out the door. Libby's eyes widened, and she gently placed the paper towel down. Courtney's face softened at Libby, and she walked over to the blonde, picking up the wet paper towel. "Those retards don't know what's coming to them." she stated as she gently wiped the girl's face off. Libby's breath hitched at her touch, and she looked up at her girlfriend. Courtney slightly smiled at her. "So they got you too. Your first slushie facial ever." she smirked. "Yeah well, we all got to try new things once in awhile." she grinned, Libby staring at her intently. "Now don't get all soft on me, I just don't want to see anything happen to that pretty face of yours." she added as she wiped right under her her girlfriend's eyes. Libby smiled and shook her head. “Here, let me clean you up." she smiled. "I got a rep to uphold, you know?" sighed Courtney as she looked back to the door which she wanted to make sure was locked. "I know." Libby chuckled. "Oh! So now you're laughing at me, this is fantastic." Courtney said sarcastically as she got some more slushy off the blonde's forehead. "It's just, I like it when I see your sensitive side." she laughed a little. "And I like it when I'm with you." Courtney smirked. "And hey, who knows? Maybe eventually I'll go all psycho Disney, or speak French or be fat so we can hangout more." she chided. "They're not that bad.” replied Libby, frowning a little. "Minnie Mouse, French Fries, Chunks...whatever." she paused, looking over at Libby. "Oh wait you don't like when I insult your friends." she teased. "Would you like it if I insulted yours?" Libby questioned. "Well...I only have one." she replied. "And I don't know what you could say about her. She's too short, she never cuts her finger nails short enough, she's cute as a button..." she finished thoughtfully. "Okay, okay." Libby blushed. "Wait, let me continue to clean you up. Here -” she added, getting cut off by Courtney's tongue on her cheek. "Mmm, cherry my favorite." she grinned, and leaned in again. Libby was about to say something a bit worried by others maybe seeing them, but was to engrossed in Courtney pushing her against the sink, and wrapping her legs around her waist to even speak at all. "Now shut up and let me clean you off." she purred. ___________________________________________________________________________________ A few streets away, amidst the busy Manhattan, yet another glee club was preparing their Nationals set list. They had always made it to Nationals but would always come in second or third. They had never even made it to the top spot. They were New York's best show choir. It was a lot easier for them now though, seeing as none of those Ohio glee club's had been performing too well. They were working on dance moves, and not having the best luck. "STOP, STOP!" Vicky exclaimed. "Hayley, it's step-ball-change, step, clap-clap, not step-clap-clap, ball-change. Get it right!" "Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind." she ran through the steps on her own, determined to get them right. "GAH! Fredrique hates this!" "Stop being so retarded, Hayley. " her teammate Eric said, belittling her. "Here. Here's how it's done." "I just...I can't dance as well as I did before." Eric hung his head, a telltale sign of disappointment. "Well, we're just gonna have to fix that, won't we!" Xander exclaimed. “Aural Fixation will win this year, I just know it!" "Yes we will!" Xander agreed. "And I know just the song that'll crush those St. Cecilia losers!" "Do you mean-" Eric started, pointing at him. "Oh, yeah!" Xander practically yelled. "Now here's how you do it." Xander grabbed Eric and pulled him to a chair in the middle of the dance floor. He began tapping his feet, making a rhythm. He abruptly stopped and began to sing, exaggerating every move. “'And we're at it again, I turn around another fucking war, man. I don't know where to begin, but I'll start with the radical leaders. Their steps we're followin'.'” sang Xander as the music quickened it's pace, the rest of Aural Fixation looking on in amazement. “'Running, don't go back and fight, too many you'll lose. And as clowns you follow suit behind the blood between the red and white and blue. But it's too deep for you to see and everyone eventually will take the step, cause it's in sight, you take the left I'll take the right. I feel the hate you've built for me and I say pay attention baby.'” Eric continued, springing up from his seat and dancing along with Xander as the rest of Aural Fixation ran into position doing moves unheard of in show choir history. “'As they thank the Lord the blind can't see. Like a plague fed to the brain, deadly disease.'”''' sang Xander. “'''But it wasn't a sin, a sorry life judging in every action. And as they're feeding your mind with this shit you forget how to speak, how to ask all the questions.” added Eric. “'The business at hand tonight, make the people choose. I see another side in you but there's not much more I can do from on the outside looking in. Your government is listenin' to push you on the story of immortal father, mortal son. Give them your mind and all your wealth, the cycle will rebirth itself. If they had it their way, I'd burn in hell and your future's a friggin' disaster, can't you see? Don't give them all the power when your future's in desperate trouble, baby.'” they all sang in unison as they flipped and jumped with such finesse. “'As they thank the Lord the blind can't see. Like a plague fed to the brain, deadly disease.'”''' sang Xander. “'''I'd run away tonight with my mind still intact, you gotta make it alright.” he added, a cocky look on his face as he flipped his hair back. “'Easier said than done with no place to hide and having no place to...'” sang Eric. “'Running away from condition, I see you but you're running away from your scared, seductive system.'” teasing Xander with a mockery of a kiss before twirling him onto the chair that stood in the center. “'Most would claim I live a lie when pointed out, it's easy to predict these things. Every color has it's side, I have a side. They live together, vote and most embrace the same dark ties. Please help us, please save us, of course they have control we're all the same.'” Xander sang with all his might as the rest continued with a rather difficult routine.' '“'Up on the cross, crucified their problem, drove the nail and let Him rot. Family and friends, it won't matter in the end, I'm sure they'll understand. Now look at the world and see how the humans bleed as I sit up here and wonder 'bout tonight. You sold your mind, body and soul.'” Xander sang, chuckling. “'Looking at the fields so green I know this sounds obscene, I see you're living for tomorrow but decisions you have made will leave you empty.'” Eric added as Hayley looked on from the side of the stage. “'As they thank the Lord the blind can't see. Like a plague fed to the brain, deadly disease.'”''' sang Xander along with Aural Fixation. “'''I'd run away tonight with my mind still intact, you gotta make it alright.” they all chimed. “'Easier said than done with no place to hide and having no place to...'” Eric sang. “'Ruuuuunnnnnnn!!!'” growled Xander, hopping up on the chair that still stood there. “'You've fallen asleep in denial. Look at the way we're dyin'. How it ends, I'll never know. Just live your life blind like me.'” Aural Fixation finished as Hayley shook her head and began to walk away. A few claps of sarcasm thundered from the back of Pendleton's auditorium much to the surprise of Xander and Eric as the rest of Aural Fixation left the stage. Vicky looked back to see two of Center Stage's members, Teddy and Violette looking on in disgust. “Eric, Xander, deal with this.” Vicky snapped as she walked away. The two then marched on stage, Violette pushing Eric onto the chair that remained on stage and slapping the boy thrice consecutively. “This is for Center Stage.” she said, smacking him hard on his right cheek. She then sighed heavily and slapped him hard once more. “This is for Teddy!” she yelled. She then kissed him as she squeezed his cheeks as hard as she could, pulling away just as he was about to kiss back. “And this is for me, you son of a bitch!!!” she screamed loudly as she smacked him so hard he fell of his seat. Violette then looked over at Teddy with her eyebrow arched as the boy nodded. “'Superstar, where you from, how's it going? I know you gotta clue, what you're doing? You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here but I know what you are, what you are, baby.'” Teddy sang, pushing Xander back. “'Look at you, gettin' more than just a re-up. Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up. Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em. I know what you are, what you are, baby.'” Violette sang, stepping on Eric's chest. “'Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer, you're a womanizer. Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby. You, you, you are, you, you, you are. Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer.'” the two sang in unison. “'Boy, don't try to front. I, I know just-just what you are, are, are.'” sang Teddy, poking Xander in the chest. “'Boy, don't try to front. I, I know just-just what you are, are, are.'” Violette added. “'You, you got me going. You, you're oh so charming. You, but I can't do it. You womanizer.'” Teddy sang, his eyes intently on Xander. “'Boy, don't try to front. I, I know just-just what you are, are, are.'” sang Violette, sitting on top of Eric with a sneer. “'Boy, don't try to front. I, I know just-just what you are, are, are.'” Teddy sang, pushing Xander up against a wall. “'You, you say I'm crazy. You, I got you crazy. You, your nothing but a...you womanizer!'” Violette added. “'Daddy-o, you got the swagger of a champion. Too bad for you, just can't find the right companion. I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard. It could be easy, who you are, that's just who you are baby.'” Teddy sang, pulling Xander by his scarf. “'Lollipop, must mistake me as a sucker. To think that I would be a victim, not another. Say it, play it how you wanna, but no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby.'” Violette added, pushing Eric in the direction where Xander and Teddy stood. Teddy and Vi now and the the boys standing back to back as they continued to taunt them in song. “'Womanizer, woman-womanizer. You're a womanizer, oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby. You, you, you are, you, you, you are, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer.'” they sang in unison as they circled the two boys. “'Boy, don't try to front. I, I know just-just what you are, are, are.'” snapped Violette. “'Boy, don't try to front. I, I know just-just what you are, are, are.'” chided Teddy. “'You, you got me going. You, you're oh so charming. You, but I can't do it. You womanizer.'” Vi added as she laughed. “'Boy, don't try to front. I, I know just-just what you are, are, are.'” sang Teddy, a look of pure disgust on his face. “'Boy, don't try to front. I, I know just-just what you are, are, are.'” Violette added. “'You, you say I'm crazy. You, I got you crazy. You, your nothing but a...you womanizer!'” Teddy sang. “'Maybe if we both lived in a different world it would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl. But I can't 'cause we don't...'” sang Violette, at first pretending to approach Eric and make up, but pushing him aside soon after, accompanied by her boisterous laughter. “'Womanizer, woman-womanizer. You're a womanizer, oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby. You, you, you are, you, you, you are, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer.'” the two sang in unison again. “'Boy, don't try to front. I, I know just-just what you are, are, are.'” sang Teddy. “'Boy, don't try to front. I, I know just-just what you are, are, are.'” Vi added. “'You, you got me going. You, you're oh so charming. You, but I can't do it. You womanizer.'” Teddy sang once more. “'Boy, don't try to front. I, I know just-just what you are, are, are.'” Violette sang, giggling. “'Boy, don't try to front. I, I know just-just what you are, are, are.'” Teddy chimed. “'You, you say I'm crazy. You, I got you crazy. You, your nothing but a...you womanizer!'” Vi added. “'Boy, don't try to front. I, I know just-just what you are, are, are.'” sang Teddy. “'Boy, don't try to front. I, I know just-just what you are, are, are.'” Violette sang. “'Womanizer, woman-womanizer. You're a womanizer, oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby.'” the two finished in unison, pushing the the boys onto the floor. “St. Cecilia's auditorium, tomorrow night. Be there.” Teddy said with a smirk. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Charlie caught her by her locker the next day, where she had stashed her books before glee club. He smiled shyly at her and waited patiently for her to gather her things before moving in closer. She inched backwards, stone silent and just...cautious. Charlie couldn't say he wasn't saddened. They ended up back in the music room, the door still unlocked until Mr. Evans was done with his daily session of making goo-goo eyes at his wife. The others had cleared out as soon as the club had let out, leaving only the scattered plastic chairs as an imaginary audience. Charlie looked on at the girl with a sad look on his face. She finally – finally, finally, as if it had been years – found time to actually hear him out. She wrapped her arms around herself and uneasily moved her feet. Even if none of this was all really his fault, Charlie felt obligated to at least talk to Violette. It didn't seem much more intense than the reality of the situation would entail, but his brother had wronged her and practically the entire club. Tension made him dramatic. "I'm sorry about Eric." Charlie finally broke the silence. "How come?" "For breaking your heart. For doing those things to you and everyone else." "It – it's not your fault, Charlie." Violette said, bemused. "But still..." he said, suppressing the anger that raged within him. "What he did to you...it wasn't right." "It's fine." "Vi." Charlie tried again, a thousand and one apologies running together in his head. But to Vi, it was all good. The fact that the boy had at least try to make up for things he was never really in control of in the first place seemed rather cute, and it was nice that he actually took some time to apologize. “Thank you, Charlie. Thank you.” Vi smiled, kissing him on the cheek before waltzing out the door. ___________________________________________________________________________________ As agreed upon the day before, the eve before their departure to California saw Center Stage as they prepared for Aural Fixation's arrival in their school's auditorium. With a heavy bang of the door, Xander and what he liked to call his minions burst through, all clad in their usual pink, matching apparel. “Do you always necessarily have to parade around in matching apparel?” scoffed Courtney. “It's called psyching your opponent out, Motherless. Deal with it.” Xander snapped back. “Psyching? More like...PSYCHO.” Courtney quickly answered back, rolling her eyes. And before anything could go even more overboard, June quickly rushed on stage, tapping her foot to bring the attention to herself. “Now, if everyone would like to take their seats, the show is about to begin.” she announced, causing Courtney to shrug and head behind the curtain. Aural Fixation soon followed suit, grumbling as they sat. “I'd now like to remind all of you to sit back, relax and most importantly...feel the intimidation.” June smiled. She then quickly rushed off as music began to play. “Loser.” chuckled Xander, eliciting more laughs from the people gathered around him. Music began to play as the curtain opened, the band giving it all they had. Spider soon appeared with his guitar in tow as he strut his stuff. “'Now there was a time, when you loved me so. I could have been wrong, but now you needed to know.'” he sang, flipping his dreads back. “See, I've been a bad, bad, bad, bad man. And I'm in deep, yes I am! I found a brand new love for this man, and I can't wait 'til you see. I can't wait!” sang Charlie as he burst out from behind, a bass guitar in hand. “'So how you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now?'” the two sang in unison as Aural Fixation looked on, eyes wide open. “'How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now?'” the rest of Center Stage sang, as they danced their way on stage. “'Remember the time, when I ate you up. You know that I wasn't lyin', that you can't give up. So if I was to cheat on you, baby would you see right through me?'” Charlie sang, pointing directly at his brother. “'If I sing a sad, sad, sad, sad song, would you give it to me?'” Spider continued. “'How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now?'” the two sang in unison. “'How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now?'” the rest of Center Stage sang, as they danced their way on stage. “'Does that make you love me baby? Does that make you want me baby? Does that make you love me baby? Does that make you want me baby?'” chimed the girls of Center Stage as Spider's guitar playing intensified and Charlie began to scat. “'How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now?'” they all sang in unison. “'How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now?'” Charlie and Spider sang. “'Now there was a time, when you loved me so. I could have been wrong, but now you needed to know.'” Teddy sang. “See, I've been a bad, bad, bad, bad man. And I'm in deep, yes I am! I found a brand new love for this man, and I can't wait 'til you see. I can't wait!” Spider sang, thrusting his hips as he scowled at Xander and Eric. “'So how you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now?'” Violette added. “'How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now?'” the rest of the kids continued. “'Remember the time, when I ate you up. You know that I wasn't lyin', that you can't give up. So if I was to cheat on you, baby would you see right through me?'” Teddy sang, pointing directly at Xander. “'If I sing a sad, sad, sad, sad song, would you give it to me?'” Vi chimed in. “'How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now?'” the two sang in unison. “'How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now?'” the rest of Center Stage sang, as they danced to the beat on stage. “'Does that make you love me baby? Does that make you want me baby? Does that make you love me baby? Does that make you want me baby?'” everyone whispered. “'How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now?'” they all sang in unison. “'How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now?'” Charlie and Spider finished. A stunned look clearly showed on Xander's face as his left hand slowly moved to Eric's to grip it tightly. “Neo Soul, Indie Rock and Funk. Our worst enemies.” whispered Xander. “How could they have known?” And to their surprise, who would walk out from backstage? Why, Hayley of course. “See you guys in California!” she said with a smile and a wave. ___________________________________________________________________________________ "Flight 7823 to Los Angeles, California now boarding. Repeat, flight 7823 to Los Angeles now boarding. Please make your way to gate 3 at this time." Mr. Evans sighed before getting out of his seat and clutching his wife's hand. "Alright, guys, let's get going. We have a flight to catch!" he smiled at his students. "Mr. E's right, guys." a voice added, booming from behind them, causing all of them to turn around. “Wait, I know that flirty little tone...” smirked Billy, turning around to reveal hie best friend, Luke. The group all ran to his side as they lifted him high in the air. “Bro, you're back!” cheered Billy. “Just 'til after Nationals. Mr. E's secretly been teaching me the routines and stuff. I gotta go back right after though, take things seriously.” he said with a halfhearted smile. The group then walked onto the plane, ready to embark on their first Nationals championship. They all wanted to win, and it was evident. Strengthened even more so by Luke's return, the winning spirit had come back to Center Stage. Members were no longer at each others' throats, but now worked in a form of harmony. THE END 'Cast' 'Main Cast' Courtney Wintour (UndercoverGleek1) Billy Grappa (Goku24) Rose Winters (KCisaGleek98) June Harris (DisneySparkles) Luke Hamilton (XIamAweSam) JR Hayfield (QFabrayGleek4eva) Violette L'Ange (Sooperpurple) Libby Brooks (Josh Bullin24) Charlie Quint (Gonzalorams) Teddy McCall (ArashiKagami) Spider Reed (Theunitedstateofme) Mr. Patch Evans (Theunitedstateofme) Mrs. Waverly Bloss-Evans (DisneySparkles) 'Recurring Cast / Guest Cast' Eric Jamieson (Adani23) Xander Evans (UndercoverGleek1) Hayley Bell (Nayaforever) 'Songs' *'Brick By Boring Brick' by Paramore. Sung by Violette. *'Blinded In Chains' by Avenged Seven Fold. Sung by Xander & Eric with Aural Fixation. *'Womanizer' by Britney Spears. Sung by Teddy & Violette. *'How You Like Me Now' by The Heavy. Sung by Center Stage.